The Chronicles of Trixie
by Smashcooper
Summary: After the events of Boast Buster,Trixie lost everything and tries to find a way to be famous again and get her life back on track.  If you want to see grammar correct story please look it up on Google Docs
1. The Not so Great and Not Powerful Trixie

Chapter 1

The not so Great and not so Powerful Trixie

In the outskirts of ponyville was a light blue hatless pony sitting under a tree, was the not so great and not so powerful has been trying to find a town who haven't heard the dreaded news about the events that took place in has left all her props and even her hat in ponyville and now she had nothing but an empty cup of was planning on making her next show in Fillydelphia and then go to Manehattan from there,hoping for somepony to come and give her a contract for her own movie but with all that happened,her chances were she could think about is getting revenge on the ponies that ruined her life long she wanted was to make everyone happy,not even asking for lost her only true friends,snips and remembered the first time they met.

When Trixie was just a little Filly she made a magic show for all her classmates in every talent first magic show was in first grade,she had a week to prepare but was panicking at the thought of looking asked her friends,her teacher,her parents and even strangers on the street but got nopony gave her an instead made a back up plan,she would hide in the attic until the talent show was ran upstairs to find a hiding spot but instead found her father's rusty old magic kit for earth never did like fake "show" magic and that she could do ten times better than started reading the book and instead found ways to improve it with real unicorn magic.

After a whole night of examining the book she was parents were worried about the fact that there daughter was in the attic the whole night but Trixie ran out the door before they could ask any took her wagon with a curtain and a few toilet paper wanted to look as proffesional as posibble like the earth pony on the only thing Trixie was missing was an oversized Wizard hat like the ponies on ran to the old novelty shop and saw the perfect brought it to the price was 3 happily went into her wagon looking for examined the wagon for atleast two minutes without any thought she could convince the clerk with her "smooth" talk.

"Well my good sir,I have seem to run out of bits may I..."

"I'm sorry but I can't give away things for free..."

"Why not?"Screamed trixie

"Well..."

Trixie was stomping the ground crying

"Can you please stop?" said the annoyed clerk

Everyone was looking at the counter at this one of the ponies watching the commotion was a light green short pony, walked up to the counter and gave the colt 3 colt happily gave Trixie the hat,relieved that all the commotion was left the shop with Snips.

"Why did you help me back there?" said Trixie confused.

"Well,You would've done the same for me,right?"

"Not really,I don't even know you..." Trixie said with guilt

"I'm Snips,From class...you know...the one that hangs out with snails?"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"I'm the pony that cuts and mesures the paper in art?"

"Nope"

"I'm the one that's the midget!"Said Snips furiusly.

"Oh!"

Trixie was embarrased by the fact she only remembered Snips for being such a short and chubby forgived her and kept walking with was trying to wear her hat but it was too big for giggled at the site of Trixie trying to wear an oversized hat and used his magic and lifted the hat and started cutting it into a smaller tried it on and it fit like a 10 minutes of walking they finally arrived to Trixie's house and her parents asked who was the young colt with said "It was a friend from school,he bought me this new hat!".Trixie's parent looked at the young colt and asked if he wanted anything in refused the offer and said helping a filly was enough needed all the practice she could get if she wanted to win in the talent show.

It was the day of the talent was confident and ready to get the show on the got on the bus and was ready!She sat in the back so she could discuss her amazing plan with her other the only one there was Snips and was disgusted by Snails but was happy to see Snips told them about all the things she was going to half an hour of explaining,Snips was wondering what she was going to be agreed and said"Yea,all those fancy magician have fancy names,what about you Trixie?

The 3 were brainstorming and Snails started to speak.

"How about the great"

"The powerful"

"Trixie!"Screamed Trixie with Glee

Everyone on the bus looked back Giggled and left the bus with her two new friends,Snips and they got tripped on snips and fell on Trixie's pushed Snails off the wagon in order to be sure that nothing was only broken object was a flashlight and the had a cut on his flank and started ran to the nurse in order to get something to cover it went to the Cafeteria and signed went back stage and put on the and Snails ran backstage to see Trixie and to see if she needed any was around other fillies and colts and told them to buzz off and leave her rest of the class made fun of Snips and Snails because Snips was short and Snips was an two left,Snips felt betrayed and Snails was was number 42 so she had a long half an hour of untalented ponies,it was her turned of the lights and used some of her magic to make had amazing tricks,the crowd was in awe trough out the whole looked in her wagon for her next magic trick involving making a flashlight battery still glow even without the actual and Snails were sitting in the back watching Trixie's act starting to couldn't watch one of his only friends fail.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why do they call it My little pony if there not little?"

"That actually makes se...WAIT,No we have to help Trixie!"

Snails focused all his power to make a simple was still on stage Improvising with fancy smoke bombs and finnaly made a light hover over looked up dumbfounded and thouht it was her own lifted up the battery and yelled "I will now cut his light in half!".Snips stareted twitching,he had no idea how he could cut Snail's light with his own magic started looking in her wagon again looking for took his magic scissors and told snails to make only half of the light in exatcly 3 slowly counted down to let the light fly off and bounce off light knocked over Trixie into the crowd started screaming and running looked into the wanted to cry but she heard clapping from two people,Snips and Snails.

But now she had no one because of one pony,Twilight she wanted was to make people happy and she's thanked with being in exile just because of one show that was completely was enraged,she felt like the world betrayed just wanted to die under that tree at that very moment but a yellow pony with pink hair walked by with a hat in her walked up to Trixie and gave her the Yellow pony said "I think you dropped this on the road..." she sounded nervous meeting Trixie for the first noticed she was walking to stopped her and asked her one question "Do you know Twilight Sparkle?".The yellow pony nervously replied with "Yes I do...she's my friend..."Trixie wanted to bash that ponie's head against the tree and kill her right there as revenge for what Twilight she saw the pony walk away,she looked at her hat and said "Ha,she isn't worth the effort" she looked up at the mountain and saw beutiful looked at her Cutie Mark,a moon with a wand.A symbol for how she was a show the moon reminded her of something else,she remembered Princess was determined to find Luna and get her to teach her more powerful word "Powerful" left her with a put on her hat and yelled up at the sky "Get ready to meet the great and powerful Trixie Canterlot!"

Next Chapter

The Great and Powerful Snips!


	2. The Great and Powerful Snips

Chapter 2

The Great and Powerful Snips!

Snips was forced to clean the mess he left behind but he didn't really care he was hanging out with his best friend and his new friend Spike,short, purple dragon. They were each making jokes on how they look like the super Mario brothers. They all laughed happily as they picked up the wreck,Snails mostly illuminated the dark while Snips chopped the wood down for easy carrying and Spike burned useless material. After a night with friends Snips was tired and stayed at the Ponyville hotel. Rarity payed for them until they found a home. Snips and Snails had separate rooms all in deluxe sweets. Snips couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Ponyville and to his dear old friend Trixie. He carried around an autographed picture of Trixie and looked at it every night. But tonight was different. He has ruined Trixie's career all in one night. He had to look for her. He walked over to Snails room and knocked.

"Snails,you in there?"Snips heard loud snoring,Snails was known for having the worst snoring ever. Snips ran out to the wreck left in the center of Ponyville. He saw a bright yellow pony with pink hair. Snips ran up to her and asked if she saw a blight blue filly on the way over here. The pony replied saying "Yes...I found her hat lying in the road and gave it back to her...after that she yelled something about going to Canterlot."Snips was shocked. He ran back to the hotel and stood in front of Snails window. He levitated a pebble and threw it at his window. Snails woke up and saw Snips standing outside his window. Snips put his face against the window and mumbled "Trixie's in Canterlot!Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why is it that Celestia is a princess and not a queen?"

"Shut up Snails,we don't want to go to the moon...now,but maybe later...Oh yeah,Were going to raise bits to go to Canterlot!"

It was morning and Snips and Snails were as ready as ever to star making Bits!The only problem was that they had no idea what to do. They only came 2 days ago and there only known for wrecking the town. Snips wanted to go ask Spike for local places that were hiring. Snails thought it would be a better idea to start a wood stand where they could sell there chopped wood. Snips ran to Twilight's library and started knocking on the door. Spike opened the door and looked confused "Where's your friend Snails?It's weird not seeing you two together..."Snips ignored the statement.

"Spike,I need a job,OH CAN'T YOU PLEASE HELP US!"Snips started sobbing on Spike's feet.

"Your lucky were friends,ok I heard they were hiring tutors in the schools maybe you could help the young fillies...but you may be...How do I say this nicely...your too much of an idiot for them to hire you!"Snips ignored the last few sentences and ran off saying "Thanks Spike!".After an hour of being lost in a new environment he finally found the school. It was about time for the students to leave,and they all ran out pushing Snips and running him over like a stampede. He was greeted by a pink teacher pony who was very Cheery."I a Ms. Cherilee and May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Snips and I was wondering if I could work as some sort of tutor."

"Aren't you too young to be a tutor?Aren't still in school?" Said Cherilee in Confusion

Snips ignored the mean comments and tried to stay calm. It was like being in high school again. Being in a classroom and being questioned about my height. Snips started mumbling too himself about all the things he wanted to do to his other Classmates back in schools. Cherilee was slowly moving away with fear. Cherilee kept saying sir,sir,sir and finally yelled sir. Snips finally stopped mumbling and Cherilee gave him the job. Snips was overjoyed,he imminently ran to Snails to tell him the great news.

Snips returned to the wreckage and saw a huge line of ponies. Snips was dumbfounded,he knew Snails couldn't bring in all these customers by himself. He was his friend but Snips had his doubts about him. At the front of the line was Snails with about a thousand bits. Snips was in complete awe.

"Snails,How did you get all these bits?"

"Funny story,Ponies wanted to rebuild they're stuff."

At the end of the day they earned enough bits to go to Canterlot. They even had enough money to buy there own house in ponyville. They decided to stay in the hotel and talk about there plan. Snips felt guilty knowing he had to work as a tutor in the school so he didn't want to leave yet. Snips was reading the news and Snails was trying to stay awake. They were on the front page,the article was called "Two Idiots ruined our town!"Snips wasn't offended and kept turning the pages and found a page with a talent show scheduled in 2 weeks. Snips then had a brilliant idea,he turned around to Snails but he felt asleep. Snips still said he's favorite phrase "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Snails responded in his sleep with "Why is a pizza box round?" Snips giggled and said "No,were going to a...I'll tell you tomorrow..." Spike went into town looking for props for his planned magic show. He had no idea what he should buy. He never knew how Trixie did all her fancy magic. All Snips could do was chop things in half. He thought about cutting Snails in half but how would he put him back together. He sat down under a tree brainstorming what to do and had no idea. He thought of visiting the most magical pony in ponyville,Twilight Sparkles. Snips was embarrassed for asking for help from the person who destroyed Trixie's career but she did give them cool mustaches and that was an epic win for him. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Spike. Spike looked annoyed and asked him what he needed this time."I need to learn fancy show magic!"Snips begged. Twilight walked down the stairs and saw Snips. Twilight was confused on why there was a short pony crying on her doorstep and asked what's wrong. Snips grabbed Twilight and started begging for lessons on how to have real magic like her's. Twilight asked why he needed it. Snips yelled "Because I want to be like Trixie!" Twilight was disgusted and pushed him back.

"Why on earth would you want to be like that show off Trixie?"

"She's my hero and there's a talent show coming up and..."

"You want to make a magic show?"

"Yes,pretty much but I only have lame magic and you have the cool awesome magic!"  
>"Why do you want to make a magic show?"<p>

"So I can be famous and be on stage with the great and powerful Trixie if she ever gets on stage again!"

"What do you mean if she gets back on stage?"

"Well,not to be mean but you did ruin her life,didn't you read the news?She can't volunteer to perform anywhere else because she has no props or stage and most towns hate her now!"

"Volunteer?What?"at this point Twilight started getting more nervous and regretful.

"Oh yea,she never got money for making shows,she did them for free,she always gave free shows to town and mostly hospitals."

"What!"

"Did you pay for the show?"

"Well...uh..."Twilight remembered the whole day and how she got to see it for free. She was going crazy with guilt the more Snips explained.

"Of course she got a few audience members to get on-stage and embarrass them for the little fillies and colts"

"But she uh...how did she afford all these things then?Your obviously lying!"

"Well most people donated bits to her."

Twilight was getting dizzy and almost fainted. She ruined some pony's life without realizing it. Snips asked if she's ok. Before Twilight fainted she said 4th book in section told Spike the location and Spike grabbed a book called "Amazing Tricks" Snips gazed at the book and smiled with glee. He ran out the door leaving Spike alone trying to wake up Twilight.

Snips arrived to the hotel and begun studying. He lit a candle and put down he's picture of Trixie in front of him. He had two weeks to prepare for the talent show and he wasn't going to waste any time.

He was determined to be "The Great and Powerful Snips!"


	3. Get This Show Off The Road!

Chapter 3

Get the show off the road!

Trixie was sitting on the train to Appleoosa. If she wanted to go to Canterlot she needed to get her old friend to help had enough bits for a one way trip so if she failed she would be stuck in a town full of dirty hill she knew it was going to be worth kept day dreaming about all the horrible things she could do to them. The Ursa Minor won't be the worst thing to happen to them. She had 5 hours until the arrival so she thought it was a good idea to mingle with some of the rider's. She might even recognize someone. As she walked down the aisle she saw a Filly with a huge case. She looked like a classical pony. Trixie sat down next to her and made a huge smile. She was trying to look friendly but failed completely. She instead stopped asking nice and just asked her,"What are you doing on this ugly train to Appleoosa?"The Filly looked offended and looked outside the window. She told her that she was visiting her relative,Blue Jazz.

"The name's Octavia,you?"

"You may have heard of me in one of my famous shows!"

"Never seen ya before..."

"I am the Great and Powerful..."

The train tipped over almost killing half of the ponies pulling the train. Trixie hit her head against the window. Octavia got hit in the head with her own Case. Trixie was dizzy and Octavia was unconcius. Everypony got up rubbing there heads,some pony smashed trough the door wearing a mask. Trixie hid in the corner. The robber could not see her,and Trixie was at the perfect angle to kick him but she was horrified. She ducked under the seat and saw blood. It was Octavia's blood running down the aisle. She was still breathing but needed quick medical attention. The man grabbed one pony and ran. Trixie ran to aid Octavia and the other ponies tried to help all the other unconscious riders. Trixie pulled Octavia away from the glass and levitated he case too. She took Octavia outside and layed her upright on a rock. Trixie was panicking but trying to keep her cool and look proffesional. She ripped her cape and used it to cover the wounds. All the other passengers were still inside trying to pull they're love ones out of the wreck. Trixie went inside and was moving all the wreckage to make a clear exit. Other unicorns started to help her move Huge Objects. Earth Ponies were evacuating the other ponies. The Pegasus's were looking for nearby help. After everyone evacuated,Trixie left Octavia with her case and piece of her cape. Trixie walked toward the direction of the tracks.

Trixie was in the middle of the dessert with no food or anything. She's been walking for 2 hours and no sign of civilization. She layed down on the sand, looking up at the sky. She started hallucinating. She could see Twilight and her friends laughing at her. Trixie wanted to stand up and kill them but didn't have the energy. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a train full of injured ponies. She started hearing classical music,it was Octavia playing the bass. They were both in a small cabin. Octavia looked at Trixie and said "Oh,Your up a well aren't ya?I was worried for a second this bump on my head wouldn't be the worst thing to happen today. Don't worry about your hat and cape. They were full of sand so I thought of cleaning them I also washed your hair. Don't worry,you have no internal injuries or anything like that. Oh and thank you very much for saving my bass. I would have been heart broken if it broke." Trixie smiled but only understood half of what she said. Octavia gave her a cup of water and sat next to her. Trixie looked out the window and saw Appleloosa a few miles away,she smiled and went back to sleep.

Octavia shook Trixie awake and they were greeted by a bright yellow colt with orange hair. He was very cheery "WELCOME TO APPLELOOSA!"Yelled the earth pony."My name is Braeburn and I want to welcome you all to APPELOOSA!"Octavia was getting a major headache from all this cheering. Trixie walked up to Braeburn and grabbed him."Listen buddy,our train fell over and she's hurt,now I have only one question about this horrible Hill billy place!Do you know where Puppy dog's tail's is!" Braeburn was horrified and meekly answered "Mane street,first house to the right...Please don't hurt me!"Trixie let go of the colt and left the station. She grabbed her stuff and levitated it with her. Trixie arrived at the house,she didn't have time to open the door so she through her stuff trough the window and kicked the door,there was no one home. She started examining the rooms,she though this was all illegal but she didn't care because it was for a good cause. She found a wallet and picked it up,she turned around and saw a pony pointing a gun at her.

Trixie was completely calm,"why would you point a gun at dear old Trixie?" The colt lowered the gun and stepped into the light. It was a light Brown colt with a tied Indian style mane."Trixie?From Elementary?What in Equestria are you doing here?"

"Well you could say I'm here on a business trip."

"Why do you have my wallet?"

"I had to be sure this was your house!"

"You haven't changed at all have you?The same greedy old Trixie"

"And you haven't changed at all either,the same rough housing Tails."

They both grinned

"Care for a cup of tea?"

"Fine"

They both sat down a Tails gave Trixie some tea. Tails had so many questions to ask Trixie yet Trixie was the first to ask "Can I have a ride to Canterlot?" Tails spit out his tea and responded surprised "How am I supposed to do that?"Trixie,looked down at the tea on the floor and then looked at Tails."You own a dog racing team,am I correct?So you should some sort of transportation..."Trixie took another sip of tea with a big grin on her face. Tails was confused and replied "But that isn't until a month?Where are you going to stay?"Trixie smiled and laughed "Here,where else?I already unpacked!"Tails was even more confused"But I only have one bed..."Trixie laughed even more "Me and you will never sleep in the same bed,you might violate me or something. That's why I had the brilliant idea of making you sleep on the floor!"Tails dropped his tea and yelled "You can't come into my house and just say you want to take my bed and make me sleep on the floor!"Trixie laughed and simply said "I know where Snips and Snails are..."Tails sighed and said "I'll buy a sleeping bag"

Trixie made herself and got everything ready for her month stay. She had a ripped cape and a ripped hat. She was examining the room and heard knocking. She opened the door and was greeted by Octavia and he a blue colt."I told Blue Jazz about you and you seem famous for doing free shows around Equestria. So I've been wondering,do you want to help with effects on our band on our next performance." Trixie couldn't refuse and answered "Of course I can help!A show won't be amazing without me!" "Please stop yelling,I still have a headache..."Blue Jazz looked worried "Are you sure you're going to be ok before the Gala?"

Octavia stared at Blue Jazz and whispered "Even if I'm not ok,The show must go on!"

Chapter 4

Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog's Tails are what Trixie's are made of!


	4. What are Trixies made out of?

Chapter 4

Snips and Snails and puppy dog Tails are what Trixies are made out of

Tails was a usual earth pony,he got he's name because he was a dog person. He lived on the outskirts of town on a farm. He's only friend was Snails back in the day. They met each other in a dog racing contest,Snails dog always won and Tails found it Ironic. But throughout the years Tails became more and more of a bad influence to Snails. He met Snips in first grade,they both had a crush on the new girl Trixie,she told them she moved from the great city of Canterlot. Many ponies doubted her but not the two. They had contests on who could win her over faster. Snips always bought her things while Tails went out of he's way to do her favors. In high school Tails started seeing through the real her. She was giving but an ego maniac. She would do something nice at the expense of others. But Snails was still blind. They were still friends after all,they even had a name for the group. Snips and Snails and Puppy dog tails are what boys are made out of. They had local visits to the hospital with Trixie,Snips and snails would help as back up while Tails was in charge of advertisement. Tails had an amazing announcer voice. Some people called him the colt with a golden voice. But after finishing High school he moved to Appleoosa to help his family. He lost contact with his only friends,until today.

Tails walked over to the shops to buy a sleeping bag. He tried being unseen since all of these strange events started happening. Ponies were getting robbed left and right,Some were even kidnapped. Appleloosa has always had some huge problems but this one was the worst. Tails was scared out of his mind but it was just a simple task. Go to the store and buy something,that's it!He has heard rumors that the man was trying to get revenge on somepony. He had his doubts of these rumors because he heard it was a creature from the Everfree forest. Tails finally found the store and bought the sleeping bags. He left the store and he heard a crash inside,he kicked the door opened and found splatter of blood and the clerk was missing. Tails ran out in search of help,he felt a slight pinch in his back and fell asleep. The last thing he heard was "You're evidence".

Back in High school Snips and Tails never argued about anything not even over Trixie. The Trio loved helping the community and helped Trixie get where she was today. Trixie performed all over Equestria. The school funded all her transportation issues. The teacher let her choose 5 friends to come along with her to tour Equestria. Without a second thought she chose Tails,Sugarcake,Snips,Chili Peps but for her last choice it took her a minute to choose but she figured that she didn't want a crying baby AKA Snips on the road so she picked Snails. A whole month with them on the road,she thought it was ok since they probably wouldn't bother two other friends were Sugarcake and Chili Peps. Sugarcake was a purple Filly with Bright Blue,Flowing hair. She was a very competitive pony and a good cook too. Chili Peps was a bright red filly with spiky orange hair. She was a very calm pony who loved making music but she didn't opinions very well. There wasn't a lot of arguing on the bus. The girls had their side and the boy had theirs. The boys told scary stories,Snips had the scariest stories and Snails was always hiding under the covers and Tails was completely horrified. He never could sleep well during the night. He was pretty paranoid,he always thought someone was watching him. The girls were always talking about how they were going to be famous. Sugarcakes wanted to compete in the show "Iron Chef",Chili Peps wanted to be a world famous musician but Trixie had a bigger dream. A bigger dream of becoming a world famous magician,being interviewed,having her own TV show or even a movie.

Tails woke up in a dark room with the taste of blood in his mouth. He was looking at a mirror,there was towels covered in blood on the table. Tails was too numb and confused to panick. Light then emerged from behind him. A door was opening,he was in a trailer. He heard a voice,it was his friend blue jazz. He pulled him out and asked him what happened. He didn't have the energy to talk,Blue Jazz carried him to the hospital.

It was Trixie's last performance,in Canterlot. There wasn't a lot of ponies but it was still a crowd but that didn't matter because Princess Celestia was watching her. Sugarcake made Snacks,Chili Peps had the music going,Snails and Snips were in charge of lighting and Tails was the announcer. It was all a perfect set-up. Trixie was as confident as ever,she was preparing for this day her entire life. Everything went perfect until an hour in.

Tails,was awaken by the faces of a pony small buffalo. It was Braeburn and little strongheart. Braeburn told him to calm down while Little Strongheart was taking herbs from her baskets. There was blood everywhere,all his blood. Tails hated seeing blood and nearly fainted but Little Strongheart gave him a berry and all his pain went away. He was a little disoriented and started mumbling. Braeburn opened the door and Trixie walked in. She was about to cry but was holding the tears back since she was next to other people. She made a small grin whispered in his ear "Snips and Snails are coming,happy?"Tails responded with an even bigger grin and they both said in unison "_Snips and Snails and Puppy Dogs' tails. That's what little boys are made of._"

Chapter 5

Sugar and Spice and everything Trixie


	5. Sugar,Spice and Everything Trixie

Chapter 5

Sugar,spice and everything Trixie

Chilly Peps was sitting in her brand new car. She moved to Fillydelphia after signing a music deal with a famous music company. She has been performing over cities everywhere,meeting new people and artists. She lost contact with her pal Trixie a few years ago after college. She heard that she has recently gone missing after an attack on Ponyville. She planned on going on a road trip to Ponyville to figure out where she was. She brought along her daughter "Leslie Clark".She loved reading and was a very intellectual pony. Her Cutie Mark was a magnifying glass,showing that she was good at solving mysteries. Chili Peps hated leaving her daughter alone so she brought her everywhere. Most people said that was a bit stupid but Chilly Peps wasn't very good at receiving tips. She thought they were insults to her. Fillydelphia was an hour away from Ponyville,it was a bright summer day. She was reminded of how she met the supposedly great and powerful Trixie.

It was 7th grade,Chilly Peps was playing the piano in the band room practicing for the musical. They were looking for great actors and great singers. After the announcement three dimwitted pony rushed through the door almost knocking down the all the instruments. It was the Infamous Trixie fan trio. They went up to the music teacher and were all telling him about Trixie. The colt screamed "YES TRIXIE CAN BE IN THE MUSICAL!Just please get away from me!"He pushed them away and wrote Trixie's name on the paper. Chilly Peps has never really seen Trixie since they have a completely different schedules. Unicorns had completely different schedules compare to earth ponies.

Rehearsals were held outside due to the limited space at school. The only audience they had were Snips,Snails and Tails. Sugarcake was there too but was mostly trying to outsell more candy than her arch enemy Raiden,a bright red colt who sold candy and baked goods. The two always had contests like these. Chili Peps was used to this already because they had a contest at every school event. The bus came and a bunch of people came out. Tails took out his Microphone and hooked it up to the speakers and announced "Fillies and Gentlecolts,May I present to you...The Great...The Powerful...TRIXIE!" Trixie jumped off the bus and ran towards the stage and was as ready as ever to show off her skills.

Leslie Screamed and made Chili Peps run off the road while she was day dreaming. They were falling down a cliff at 120 Miles per hour. There was nothing but land under her. Leslie grabbed Chili Peps' goggles and through it at a nearby branch. She figured with a strong enough branch she could send them repelling back in the air. The goggles were about to break in half but instead launched the car in the air towards the top of the cliff. Leslie was holding on to Chili Peps screaming. They both closed they're eyes and heard a loud crashing. They were both tangled in a tree,and her car was on fire. Chili Peps stared furiously at Leslie and was ready to smack her beside the head but instead she asked "WHY IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA DID YOU SCREAM!"Lauren hid inside the tree and whispered "We almost ran over a group of girl scouts. Didn't you see them?"Chili Peps looked around and they were in the middle of a field with apple trees. Chili Peps grinned and looked back at Leslie "How long did we drive for?" Leslie rubbed her chin and said "Well I guess about an hour ago?" Chilly looked at the fields,almost forgetting her new car was destroyed. It was Sweet apple acres,in the outskirts of ponyville. Meaning that they were a stone throw away from Ponyville. Chili Peps hugged Leslie so hard that she couldn't breath for about 45 seconds until she pushed her mom away. The two climbed down tree and tried putting out the car fire before the car exploded. There was a fire extinguisher in the back that always came in handy. After a 20 minute walk they made it to the center of Ponyville. A vast wasteland with parasprites everywhere. A pink pony came rushing too her."Oh,you must be new here,sorry for the mess and a lack of party but do you by any chance have a flute,harmonica and tuba?My friends won't listen to me because they think I'm crazy!" Chili Peps pushed the pink pony and sighed "If I give you those instruments,can you tell me where the nearest phone is?",Pinkie was confused and replied "What are you crazy?We don't have phones here in Ponyville,you must be from those big city towns,those must be very cool to live in,I had a friend who..."Leslie kicked Chili Peps and gave her a serious look. Chili Peps looked back at the pony and said "I'll go get my instruments...They should be by the burned car. Wait here..."The Pink Pony swooshed and came right back. Chili Peps was dumbfounded,she rubbed her eyes to be sure that what she saw was real. The pony smiled and went hopping along. Leslie merely said "That was weird."

After an hour of rehearsal it was time to go home. Some were picked up from school but she was getting the bus ride home. Chili Peps was forced to get on the bus with Trixie and her fan club. She sat down in front to get off the bus even faster. She planned on playing her keyboard until Trixie sat down next to her. She instantly thought that Trixie was going to start telling her how much better she was at everything but instead she looked at the piano and asked "So,how long have ya been playing the piano?I've always wanted to play it but never really found the time to." Chili Peps smiled and said "I've been playing this bad boy since the 2nd grade."Trixie levitated 2 drinks out of her bag and asked if she wanted one. Chili Peps smiled and grabbed one. She popped it open and asked "Why did ya give me on?We just met..."

"Well my fan boys over there gave me about 5 cans of these drinks and I thought hey,why waist something."

Sugarcakes came by and gave Trixie a serius look. Trixie turned to Chili Peps and whispered "What's her problem?"

"Sugarcubes tends to get jealous really fast when I hang out with someone else..."

There was ponies everywhere screaming "THE HORROR,THE HORROR".Chili Peps tried to ask what was going on but every pony was running away from the parasprites. Then she started hearing music,it was the pink pony playing music down the street and the parasprites were following her. Chili Peps wanted to get out of this crazy town as soon as possible. She turned around and didn't see Leslie anywhere. She was completely calm because Leslie always goes missing for about an hour on a daily basis. Most parents said that was really bad idea,but they obviously know nothing about parenting. She tried finding a bench but there was none. "You would think a peaceful town like this would have benches."She started hearing sobbing from behind a tree. It was her friend Lyra,she was behind a tree crying. She sat down next to her and asked "Why are you crying?" Lyra pointed at where it seemed that a bench used to be. Chili Peps remembered how awkwardly Lyra always sat back in Canterlot.

It was the day of the performance,they raised enough money to go to Canterlot the best city in all of Equestria. Most of the money came from Sugarcakes and Raiden. The two had a tie,Raiden sold candies to half of the town and Sugarcube sold in the other half. They won a trip to go with them so that was a plus. Trixie's Fan Club couldn't go except Tails because all the teachers knew that he had the "Golden" voice. After arriving to Canterlot they had help from other students from the music and arts program. It was a group of 3 Fillies and 3 Colts,they were all introduced one by one. Rebila,Lyra,Octavia,Blue Jazz,Moondancer and Ghost. They were in charge of the background music in the second half and the set. Chili Peps wanted to meet the other musicians and see if she could make some new friends before going back to schools. She had an hour to talk so she started to talk to Ghost. She walked to ghost and turned around after she really looked at him. Black Fur and a skull cutie mark. She didn't want to know how he got that cutie mark. Her next target was Lyra,a pony sat awkwardly on stage while drinking a soda. Chili Peps was very curious on why she would seat like that. She walked up to her with a huge smile and tried to sound as nice as possible,Lyra was getting a little creeped out and moved away slowly. Chili Peps had the creepiest smile in all of Equestria. Then Trixie came rushing in and hugged her. She looked at Lyra and said "Great to meet ya,I am the Great and Powerful Trixie and this is my friend Chili Peps. We wanted to get to know you and why you seat so ummm...awkwardly..." Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes and said "If you must know,I sit like this because as a little filly I always wondered why they made benches with things for backs so I started to sit like this to prove to her that they weren't made so ponies could lay their heads on it."Trixie found it interesting that benches had the back part but never quite understood why they were there. "Well...was she right?"

"Of course not,I got used to it"

Chili Peps stepped in and asked "Can ya introduce us to your classmates,except huh..."

"Ghost?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry,A lot of people stay away from him. None of us don't even know how he got his cutie mark"

"Well what instrument does he play?The electric guitar?"

"The flute."

Trixie shook her head and said "Come again?A possible emo colt's instrument is the flute?That's so stupid,a tall and powerful colt just plays the flute?May I ask why that ruffian would ever play the flute?"

Chili Peps started pointing behind Trixie as she was ranting on about how stupid it was. Trixie finally took the time to not talk and actually see the hand signals. She felt breathing down her neck,she turned around and saw Ghost. The colt grabbed Trixie by the cape and furiously asked "What's wrong with playing the flute?"Trixie stayed calm and her horn started grinning,Trixie then made a whispering hand signal and whispered "Duck..." Ghost's flute slammed him across the face. Trixie used her smoke bomb and disappeared with Chili Peps and Lyra. The three hid behind stage for the rest of the hour. The two were furious at Trixie for getting the both in potential trouble.

Lyra looked up and started sobbing even more. Chili Peps remembered that they started off on the wrong hoof. Chili Peps was then greeted by the pink pony,scaring her half to death. The pink pony grabbed Chili Peps and Lyra,she dragged them to a dark room and turned on the lights. Lyra was completely calm because this was a norm for the pink pony. Chili Peps was shivering next to Lyra scared witless. Lyra pushed her off and told her to open her eyes. Chili Peps was surprised and perplexed on why they're at a party. Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes just like she used to "Were at Pinkie Pie's usual party." Pinkie Pie popped behind the two and started shaking Chili Peps hand to the extreme. "I wanted to thank ya for helping me to get rid of those little mini itsy bitzy parasprites out of our town. My friend Fluttershy brought them and then I was like,we need to stop them but my friends started calling me crazy. I don't know why they didn't trust me but luckily you came by and gave me instruments but Princess Celestia didn't come because of the stupid parasprites invading Fillydelphia..."

Chili Peps was surprised by the last sentence. "Wait,what's happening in Fillydelphia?"

"They have a sparasprites invasion going on there but luckily Princess Celestia is going there to save the day!"

Chili Peps was developing butterflies in her stomach. Everything she had was in if they ate her whole house?What if they destroyed it all already?What if Princess Celestia can never solve the problem?Chili Peps started developing all these bad ideas and possibilties. Then that was the least of her problems. Two colts screamed "Surprise!".She could tell those voices from a mile away. Snips and Snails...

Chili Peps tried closing her eyes and hoping that she was imagining the whole thing...she wasn't. Snips and Snails were clearly still there. She closed her eyes in hopes that they would go away. Snips and Snails were still smiling and not budging. Chili Peps open her eyes and gave up "Oh,it's you two...what are you two doing here?"Snips and Snails both yelled "Were going to get bits to find Trixie!"Chili Peps turned around and made a huge smile in hopes that she could trick the two to do all the work for her.

"I'm looking for her too!We should all get together and try to find her!Snips,Snails,Me and Les..."

Her eyes grew wide open "What time is it?"

Snips looked at the clock and said "3:45"

Leslie has been gone for 2 hours.

After the performance,the teachers forced Trixie and Ghost to apologize to each other. Lyra and Chili Peps were giggling in the back at the sight of Trixie getting in trouble. Lyra and her other pals went back in the bus and so did Chili Peps,but that wasn't the last time they were going to see each other.6 months later Chili Peps attended a musician meet up in Manehattan,she brought along Sugarcakes and Trixie so they could get together and sell albums. Trixie mostly made fireworks and was trying to get as much attention as possible and Sugarcakes wanted to sell more albums than everyone there. Chili Peps mostly looked around at the other booths to see her competition. There was many genres of music there from Classical to Dub-step,Chili Peps prefered Techno out of everything else. After 7 minutes of examining other booths she saw a techno pony,she looked cool so Chili Peps decided to talk to her. Her name tag said she was called DJ PON-3 and she looked very techno,she even had the awesome goggles. Chili Peps knew they were going to be best friend but in the corner of her eye she saw Sugarcubes staring at her with her usual "I'm going to kill you if you betray me" face. She really hated that about Sugarcakes. Chili Peps tried to look as cool as possible while talking to DJ Peps was talking about how she was going to start a band and wanted to see if she wanted to join. The white DJ pony just kept head banging while she kept talking. Trixie was gathering a huge crowd as she showed all the magical things she knew. She released flames out of nowhere,fog,fireworks and mind blowing tricks. Soon DJ-PON-3 noticed all the commotion and pushed Chili Peps out of the way to see it all. Sugarcubes started moving towards Chili Peps in an attempt to hug her to make her feel better but Chili Peps ran to the crowd too. Sugarcubes was losing all her friends to the dreaded Trixie. Trixie was selling Chili Peps' albums like wild fire. All the other musicians were looking at her in anger. One of those faces was Lyra and Octavia,Chili Peps hid in the crowd hoping no one would notice her. Trixie loved having all this attention. She was doing magic tricks galore,then the ponies started chanting "Lightning,Lightning,Lightning!" Chili Peps knew this wasn't going to end well. Trixie only begun testing with controlling the weather 2 days ago. That would've either meant a small lightning,or a huge bolt of electricity hitting the place and burning it all to the ground. Lyra was sipping her soda and looked at Trixie with envy.

It's been 3 hours and Leslie was still missing,Chili Peps was sitting outside the party trying to gather her thoughts on where the pony has gone. She heard the door open,it was Lyra. She sat down next to her and put arm around her. She gave Chili Peps a soda but she shoved it aside.

"Listen if this makes you feel any better,I'm going to help you find Leslie"

"You don't have to.."

"Just to let you know,I'm not angry about the music convention. I'm just not a pony person. I only have about 1 to 2 friends. Heck I don't even talk to one of them,last I heard of her she went to Appleloosa and somehow got a new crew member for an orchestra or band or whatever to join. It was some magic show pony. Trixie,was it?Do you know her?Didn't a pony like her ruin the convention. I never did really know her name..."

Chili Peps eyes widen as she heard Lyra talk...

"Are you okay?"

Chili Peps' eye started twitching

"Oh right,Your daughter!We got to find her!"

Lyra started to get worried

"It's not that...Oh it's much worst..."

"What?"

"Trixie,that no good dirty liar is trying to steal my colt!"

Lyra was even more confused as she saw Chili Peps running out of sight into the night.

"But...what about your...Daughter"

She turned around and was surprised to see Snail and Snips.

"I heard you two were talking about Appleloosa!"We were heading there next week!Why does Chili Peps want to go?"

"I think she was trying to find her friend Trixie..."

Snails looked at Snips and said "Are ya thinking what I'm thinking?"

Snips smiled and said "That we should go to Appleloosa with Chili Peps to find our beloved Trixie and hopefully saving her from distressed and she would end up rewarding us with a kiss?"

"Well uhhh... I was thinking that we should go back inside for more punch,but your idea sounds cooler."

The two highfived and ran after Chili Peps. Leaving Lyra alone to find the missing filly she never seen before.

Chapter 6

CutiemarkFinders


	6. CutieMarkFinders

Chapter 6

CutiemarkFinders

Leslie decided to explore the area a bit while her mom was talking to some strange pony. She was looking for other little fillies like her. Leslie saw a group of fillies and started walking towards them. Leslie always wanted to meet young fillies like her. She never did interact well with the rest of the fillies in Fillydelphia.

"Hello there young fillies!My name is Leslie Clark,what's your name?"

The three looked at each other and all nodded

"WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

Leslie was spooked for a second.

"I'm Sweetie Bell!"Yelled the white unicorn.

"I'm Apple bloom!"Yelled the yellow earth pony.

"And I'm Scootaloo" Yelled the orange Pegasi.

Apple Bloom looked at Leslie's flank and noticed a cutie mark. The three walked up to the filly and started bombing her with question.

"How did you get the cutie mark?How long did it take ya to get it?What does it mean?Where did you get it?What did you do?Was it awesome when you got it?"

Leslie was slowly walking backward until she hit a wall a screamed

"STOP IT!"

The three stopped talking and looked back at her.

"Were sure are sorry,it's just that were blank flanks and we really want a cutie mark" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah,so can ya please tell us about your cutie mark?"Scootaloo pleaded

"Yeah,the more fillies we ask about their cutie marks the greater the chance we have to get pur cutie mark!" Said Sweetie Bell with glee.

Leslie sighed and said "Okay..."

Leslie was the first in her kindergarten class to be able to read. She loved reading mystery books and books about nature. She would spend most of her days in her room playing point and click games. She held the record of beating every point and click games under an hour. One day in class,the class pets were missing and Leslie was determined to find out where they were. She interviewed every student that was near the school or in the school at the time at the escape. She came down to three ponies who could help her,Sam,a blue Pegasus,Owen a light green unicorn and Jake a red earth pony.

The teacher gave her about one hour before the school completely closes. They had to look for a hamster,a tarantula and a rat. The three have seen where the class pets were last seen. They volunteered to help for extra credit. Owen and Sam both saw Rat track in the sandbox and ending at a bunch of hoofprints. At first Leslie thought that the rat turned into a mutant pony but that's very unlikely because their school isn't near radiation...hopefully. The four decided to examine the sandbox and all the tracks were gone. Leslie looked into the sand and remembered this one time in this game she played,this guys stepped on soil and left a rare leaf only grown in one place.

"We have to dig inside the sandbox!To find clues!"

* * *

>The three ponies started digging and found a piece of paper. Leslie examined it and it said<p><p>

Right Tony?It's so boring here

Yep,we should do something else after school other than racing.

Like what?

* * *

>How about some football in the field?I can invite my friends!<p><p>

It was written in cursive and they were teaching cursive to the 3rd graders. They had to go to the football field to see if the letter was written today. Sam volunteered to go ahead to the field since she was the fastest.

Scootaloo raised her hand and asked "Can you cut to the chase because this is getting really boring..."

Leslie sighed and continued telling the story.

So as I was saying,we all had to walk and when we got there Sam was playing football with the colts. Jake,being such a rough houser,walked up and started asking detective like questions. Leslie pushed him aside and asked nicely "Did you write this note?"

The colt examined it and shook his head "Sorry but I didn't write this..."

The four ponies sighed and were disappointed

"But I know who wrote it!It looks like Cherry Blossom's hand writing."

"Let's go guys!"

They arrived at her home and were greeted by Cherry's mom,she let them in to see Cherry. Her room was locked but Owen knew how to pick lock it with his magic. The four entered the room quietly and were surprised by what they saw. A room full of animals,from cats to baby alligators. They slowly closed the door and turned around. They all ran down the stairs but they were blocked by Cherry.

"Hey guys!"

The four tried keeping their cool as much as possible.

"Hey Cherry,want to hang out later?"

"We wanted to hangout today but mom called and we had to leave..."

"Well see ya!"

"DON'T FEED US TO THOSE ANIMALS YOU CRAZY PONY!"

The three stared at Jake who completely blew their cover.

"Well we can hang out for a while now..." said Cherry with a sinister face.

They were all locked in her room until they promised not to tell. Leslie was trying to find the class pets while Sam was flying over the mess of animals. Jake was in the corner with his eyes twitching of horror. Owen was okay,he was holding and cuddling the animals.

"Come on guys,we have school on Monday and I need my sleep. Just don't tell..."

"But were detectives!"

"We are?"

"Yeah Owen,where have you been for the last hour?"

"OH PLEASE CELESTIA,GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Shut up Jake..."

"You can all shut up and not tell anyone..."

"NEVER!"

Leslie was examining the room,this situation was like an "Escape the room game".She had a system,find a problem and find the solution. Her problem,door is closed and the other side has a chair. She needed to find away to knock down the chair.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Do you think you can use your wing to go under the door and knock down the chair?"

Owen laughed and said "Ha...Wingboner..."

Sam ignored his remark and asked "Can't Cherry just put it back up?"

"You're right...we need a distraction...Jake!"

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"ummm...okay?Anyways,I need you to use your strength and knock on that wall!"

"BUT THE ANIMALS!"

"I made them restarted and blind,now just go over there..."

"FREEDOM!"

Cherry was sitting in the whole way and began hearing something on the wall. She ran immediately thinking it was her rats escaping through the walls. Sam knocked down the chair and they all ran out. Owen was carrying as many animals he could on his back while Jake was running and screaming outside. Leslie left the house disappointed that she failed and didn't find the class pets. Sam flew beside her and put wrapped her arm behind her.

"Hey Leslie..."

"Hey..."

"Look at what I have!"

She was carrying all three class pets on her hoof.

"But how?"

"I taught them a special call..."

"What Is it?"

Sam put her hoof in her mouth and screamed. The animals went right back to her.

"Also look at your flank"

Leslie started to squeal and started jumping around.

"I'm not a blank flank!"

"I guess you were destined to be a detective!"

And that's how I got this awesome cutie mark!Any questions?Scootaloo raised her hand and asked "Why was it boring?"

Apple Bloom pushed Scootaloo and told her to other questions?Apple Bloom raised her hand. "Do you think that you could use your detective skill to find our cutie mark?"

"Depends...Maybe if we hang out a bit I can see what your cutie mark will be..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders go!

After 3 hours of hanging out with her 3 new friends,Leslie remembered about her mom. She didn't want to worry her. She ran to where her mom was the last time she saw her. She was gone,Leslie was trying no to cry but then she started hearing music. She knew her mom would be there,she could never resist a concert. She followed the noise and it was coming from the bakery. She saw a green pony in front of the store. Leslie assumed that she was either dumped or just learned she was pregnant,but it wasn't her problem. The pony was staring at her as Leslie went in. She was greeted by an over excited pink pony. "Hey my names Pinkie Pie,when did you get here?I've never seen you around here in Ponyville!That means that you must be new!I'm sorry I didn't throw you a party but this other lady came and saved our whole town,but it's still in ruins but who care!Parties are more important!"

Leslie was getting a headache from this pony talking way too much. She just started looking around for Chili. She then started screaming her name and then the green pony came smashing trough the door. She was running toward her. Leslie started running and screaming "Stranger danger!".Leslie dashed through the crowd of ponies and went upstairs. She hid in a closet full of cupcakes and other sweets. She heard the pony mumbling and screaming "Come on kid,I don't have all day!" Leslie was peeking out the crack seeing if the insane pony left. She was still there but was just sitting there."Listen filly,I'm sorry if I looked a little crazy like 5 seconds ago but now I'm calmed down. Chili left to Appleloosa and now the only way to see her is by going with me,Snails and Snips to Appleloosa in 2 weeks. But if you don't come,it's your lost..."The little filly slowly walked out of the closet and walked to the pony.

"By the way the name's Lyra,Chili told me to keep you safe until she either returns or we go to her. So I'm guessing your going to stay with me and Bon-Bon,my 't worry,we don't have strict rules or anything."

"Do you have any books or point and click games?"

"We're very low tech in Ponyvile so sorry but Bon-Bon has a bunch of books!"

"Great!"

Lyra's House was beautiful,full of pictures of her with her friends and musical instruments everywhere.

"Do you play any instruments Lyra?"

"Oh I play the Lyre,just look at my cutie mark!I'm perfect at it!"

As they went to the kitchen Leslie saw Bon-Bon,Lyra's friend she talked about back at the bakery. She was cleaning the dishes and cooking what smelled like fried grass.

"Hey there little filly,I'm sorry about your mom but hey,it'll be like having a child for a while."

Bon-Bon patted Leslie's head messing up her mane.

"Let me show you your new room!"

Bon-Bon grabbed Leslie and they walked to her new room. A pink room filled with decorations and a bookcase.

"This was my old room,but it yours now!Just try not to break anything."

Lyra walked in tired and whined "Bon-Bon,where's my pain pills,I have a HUGE headache and I feel like I'm gonna die..."

Bon-Bon sighed and mumbled "Typical lazy Lyra..." and walked out of the room.

Leslie looked worried "Are you alright Lyra?"

"I'm fine,it's just that back there I went completely insane. I always lose my temper,especially when Chili Peps is around..."

Leslie ignored the remark about her mother "Sorry about that. I should really ask why there's an insane pony trying to catch me..."

Lyra laughed "That probably wasn't the best way to get ya,but it worked,right?"

Leslie giggled "Yep,it worked..."

"Well good night peepsqueek..."

Leslie opened her eyes and screamed,Apple Bloom was on top of her. It took her awhile to catch her breath.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Oh,It was the cutie mark wake up call!I even brought Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. Didn't we tell you about it?"

Leslie looked behind Apple Bloom,she was right. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were sitting behind her.

"No,and how did you get here!"

"Lyra let us in..."

"Well don't scare me like that!"

"We have a whole day ahead of us!So we can go cutie mark crusading!"

"I have to brush my mane..."

"No you don't!"

Leslie looked into the mirror and was surprised,her mane was perfectly groomed.

"But how?"

"We groomed it for ya!"

Leslie was torn between saying thank you or kicking them out.

"Thank you guys,so I guess we better go cutie mark finding!"

Chapter 7

Trixie's free time


	7. Trixie's Free Time

Trixie woke up with heavy breathing,she had "The dream" again. She had the same dream for the past week after the accident with Tails. She was all alone at home and hated it. She never had the dream before and probably was having this dream due to being alone. No one has visited her for over the past week. She was waiting on Snips and Snail and wanted to see if they forgiven her about what she did about one month before the Ursa Minor incident.

She had two different version of this dream,depending on how her day ended. In one version Twilight beat the Ursa Minor and then wanted to kill Trixie. Trixie had to had a magic battle to the death. She was defeated at the end and lying on the ground spitting blood and begging for mercy as Twilight put a sphere through her. But in the other one,she was vent on revenge and wanted to kill Twilight. She went into her house and captured her and tortured her until she died of a slow and painful death.

Ever since the "Murder Twilight" dream happened she rethinked about getting revenge. She went to her mirror and brushed her groom. The one good thing about Appleloosa was their bars,Trixie wanted to go to these legendary bars known throughout Equestria. After a 30 minute walk she arrived. She sat down and started drinking wine. She didn't want to get drunk thinking she might do something she'll regret. The bar was full of drunk ponies,they were starting fights and throwing bottles everywhere. She went to the outside of the bar hoping for peace and quiet. She was drinking peacefully,most people here were couples or just drunks kissing. She sipped her wine and looked around and then she saw braeburn and little hoof,they were both kissing. Trixie was disgusted,she didn't believe in inter-species relation ship. She wanted to ignore it but curiosity took the best of her. She looked from the corner and couldn't believe it,the both were sober. She looked at the Braeburn's flank,he's cutie mark was an apple,just like Applejack."They must be related" whispered Trixie. She wanted to take a picture of this for blackmail. She got out what she called "The Beauty Cam" that she'd always carried around just in case. She took a bunch of photos of the event until the two started talking. Trixie had to hear this,she loved gossip.

"I love you"

Little hoof giggled "I love you too,but don't you think we shouldn't be doing this in public?"

"Don't worry,most ponies here are drunk!"

"What if my dad sees me?"

Braeburn laughed and said "He'll have to go through me first!" triumphantly.

Little hoof giggled again "You're one crazy pony,but I still love you"

Trixie was surprised by what she heard. She really wanted to show them that she had proof about their relationship or keep it a secret,so she did what she thought was best.

"Hey guys!Look it what I have!I have a camera and guess what's inside!" Trixie started dancing around .

The two were stunned with their jaws wide open.

"Please stop!You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Trixie ran in the bar with the camera while Little Hoof was chasing her. She had to go through a crowd of drunks before she could reach the door and left running and sticking out her tongue.

She went in the house and started laughing. "Man,I can't wait to see the face on that red neck when she sees the video!"She looked outside of the window and made sure the coast was clear. Nothing in a 5 mile radius,that means they didn't follow her. She couldn't wait to show the footage to Tails. She walked out slowly and closed then door making sure it didn't squeak.

"Hey!"

Trixie jumped and fell.

"You may be thinking you scared me but I did that on purpose..."

Blue Jazz laughed and picked up Trixie.

"Typical Trixie,being selfish"

"Well I'm not the one hiding behind doors. Why are you here anyways?"

Blue Jazz pulled out a flower.

"Let me guess,you want to date me,the great and powerful..."

"No,the flower's for Octavia. Today's her birthday and I knew you didn't get her a present."

"Why would I come anyways to Octavia's party?We just met!"

"Listen,the train accident is messing with her head and she needs all the support she can get,so can you please..."

"Fine..."

Trixie levitated the flower onto her hair and smiled.

"Well we better go..."

"Hey Octavia!"

Octavia woke up and saw Blue Jazz and Trixie both smiling.

"Hey guys,please try to be quiet. I have a huge headache,can you guys please invite Braeburn to help me with some herbs?"

Trixie's eyes widen.

"We don't need them,you're fine!Here,a flower!"

Octavia smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"What did you do Trixie?"

"What!"

"You did something,I can tell. You're never that worried about a pony coming unless something happened..."

"Well...uh..."

"Come on Trixie,we don't have all!"

"Well,this can explain it better than me..."

Trixie pulled out the tape and put it in the VCR.

With every second Blue Jazz and Octavia's jaws were dropping.

"Happy Octavia?"

"Not really...I think I may be worse actually..."

"When was this?"

"Today at the bar."

"Well!"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do with the video?"

"Find a way to show it to Ponyville as revenge to AppleJack,that dirty redneck,no offense Blue Jazz."

"Offense taken..."

"You still want revenge on those ponies?After like a week..."

"You don't understand,they ruined my life. I have nothing now!"

Octavia's face was unimpressed and a little disappointed.

"Listen,Trixie I didn't invite you here because you're one of my only friends I have."

Trixie looked around and noticed no other ponies at the party.

"I invited you to tell you that if you see Chili Peps,tell her that Leslie is with Lyra. She sent me a telegram telling me to tell you that this morning."

Trixie's jaw dropped.

"Chili Peps is coming!"

"You didn't know?"

"I only thought Snips and Snails were coming!"

"Nope,Snips and Snails are coming with Leslie,Lyra and Bon-Bon. Tell me now if you screwed over one of these ponies,now!"

"Well..."

"Is it Bon-Bon?"

"Nope..."

"Chili Peps..."

"Bingo"

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story"

"I'm all ears..."

It was the big day in Canterlot for the musical and everything was going fine until one hour in. It was Trixie's solo,she had to sing and perform the fireworks. Chili Peps was playing the piano in this scene with ghost,in this scene the tempo would get faster and faster and Chili Peps was a professional at that. Trixie was doing great but then the fireworks had to kick in. She made huge fireworks appear and they were starting to get out of control,setting the curtains on fire. The flame was spreading and Trixie had to improvise. The scene was that Charlene A.K.A Trixie was in a Colosseum singing about peace and love while Charlene was being hunted down by medieval knights. Trixie had a whole plan set if this happen. Trixie winked at Chili Peps and mouthed."Get Harry to jump from the bridge..."

Chili Peps nodded.

"OH,Charles SAVE me,the knights are here!"

Harry walked up on the ladder and grabbed the rope and swooshed down and grabbed Trixie.

Trixie saw Lyra putting out the fire with water and she needed a huge distraction to distract the crowd.

"Kiss me,Charles!"

Harry looked surprised and Trixie frowned and whispered "Just do it idiot..."

Harry kissed Trixie for about 1 minute until the fire went out.

"You saved me Charles!"

"We must get out of this place!"

They had 5 minute brakes after each 10 minute marks.

Trixie ran up to Chili Peps and screamed with glee.

"See,I can always fix everything."

"I have to admit that was some pretty good improv!"

Trixie went up to Harry and said "You must feel pretty happy that you get to kiss me twice in this play now,enjoy it while it last."

Trixie grabbed some water and spit it out.

"I can't believe I had to do that for the play,I had the mouthwash ready for when I get home after the play but now I have to stay with this colt's mouth fluids."

Chili Peps sighed and said to Trixie "You think you have it bad?" Chili Peps raised her hoof and showed Trixie.

"I was burned and it still hurts,good going Trixie...but don't worry about it, can still play."

Harry went up to Chili Peps and said "You shouldn't play the piano with a burned hoof,it could get infected and it could get worse."

"Don't tell me what I can I can't do!"

Chili Peps pushed Harry to the ground.

"Calm down Chili,it was just a suggestion"

Trixie whispered to Harry "She doesn't take suggestions very well..."

Chili Peps went back to her piano furious about what Harry said.

"And that's how I screwed over Chili Peps. Happy?"

"You didn't really screw her over..."

"The burn got infected later and she couldn't play the piano for a year..."

"Well there goes my positive comment."

Octavia sighed and went back to her bed and went under the covers.  
>"Can you guys at least get me some medicine?"<p>

Blue Jazz looked at the clock and jumped.

"Sorry Octavia,it's 3:22 I have to leave. Bye!"

Blue Jazz ran out the door in less than 5 seconds.

"Trixie..."

Trixie sighed "I,the great and powerful Trixie,shall go to the store and buy you some medicine!"

Trixie made a cloud of smoke and left.

"Please don't do that again,I'm asthmatic."

Trixie brought a list with her of things she would need to buy. She stole a few bits from Octavia's cabinet and it was enough for the medicine. The town was full of ponies by this time of day,she expected to be noticed and asked for autographs or even interviews but in reality,no one noticed her. She walked up to the counter and notice some pony different than the usual cashier.

"Hey,What happen to Cotton eye?"

"Didn't ya hear?He was nearly killed!"

"How!" Screamed Trixie in distress.

"It was,well we don't have a name for the murderer but he was the pony who caused a lot of these accidents."

"Well anyways,do you have these medicines?"

"Let me see,we don't have the last one we have the rest."

"Well I guess Tail's dog don't need hair."

"I wonder why we don't have dog hair growth...we only have 4 dogs in this town...I guess they're saving up for winter?"

Trixie just shook her head in shame "Why can't everypony be perfect like me?"

Trixie grabbed the bag of medicine and left. She walked through a seemingly empty town that was full of vivid ponies square dancing and selling beer but now it was a ghost town. Trixie lowered her head worrying that the crazed murderer would kill her. She started thinking to herself that nothing could hurt the great and powerful Trixie. The more she said it the more confident she felt,raising her head and grinning. She was ready if some pony killer came up to her and stabbed her,she would use the toughest spell she knew and make him regret ever messing with the great and powerful Trixie. Trixie started thinking to herself that since she could possibly catch the murderer and get her fame back.

"Yeah,you know what..."Trixie whispered to herself. "I WILL CATCH THAT MURDERER AND I WILL AVENGE TAILS!" Trixie yelled leaving behind a huge echo. "Come at me bro!I can take you down with one spell!"Trixie yelled in excitement. "Are ya scared!"She started imitating chicken noises hoping that the pony would appear. "I TOOK DOWN URSA MAJOR,AND I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" yelled Trixie in anger,twitching her eyes. "I BET THIS IS TWILIGHT TRYING TO MESS WITH MY HEAD!WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?YOU'RE A FILLYFOOLER!YOU PROBOBLY HAD SEX WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!"Trixie's hair was getting messy and she started looking more and more insane. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWILIGHT SPARKLE,IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!YA HEAR ME!" Trixie started smashing her hooves against the ground crying and repeating "Twilight I'm going to find you!"

A pony came up to her and patted her in the back.

"Are ya alright Trixie?"

Trixie looked behind and saw was she least expected."Here have some water" The unicorn levitated a cup of water and gave it to Trixie. Trixie knocked the cup to the floor in anger. "So ya really want to kill me that bad?" Trixie looked up at Twilight with tears on her face. "I didn't mean it...I'm sorry" Twilight smiled and picked up the Trixie from the floor. "Come on,I'll take you home..."

The three ponies looked at each other awkwardly while drinking coffee.

"So uh,this is the filly you wanted revenge with?"

Twilight looked down on the ground wanting to cry "Yep,I pretty much ruined her life. I'm sorry Trixie,I should have let you go saying you killed Ursa Major and leave it at that. All artist need some crazy background story for the show,right?"

Trixie sipped her coffee feeling horrible about what she screamed on the way here "Listen,it was Snips and Snails fault. Those two retards always thought I killed Ursa Major just because they saw me kill a huge Lake monster"

Twilight spit out her coffee in astonishment "YOU WHAT!"

Trixie sipped her coffee and merely replied "Last year,why are you surprised?"

Twilight started muttering useless things in confusion until she found the right ways to describe here emotions "HOW!"

Octavia was looking unimpressed at Trixie thinking she was lying. Trixie looked at the two "You don't believe me do you?" The two nodded."Well here's how it happen..."

"Come on Snails and Tails we need to get those Poison Jokes for the act!"The three were walking through the Everfree forest looking for poison jokes to hopefully make some sick kids laugh. Snails was brought along as like a flash light,Trixie called him light headed when she called him over to Everfree forest. Tails was brought along as manual labor. They were pushing bushes and huge leaves out of the way until they came upon a log blocking the main trail. "Well what are you looking at?Push the darn log ya blank flank!" Tails sighed and pushed. Trixie was trying to cheer him on by saying "Push that log out harder!" Snails giggled and admittedly said "That what she said" Tails finally gave up almost fainting to the ground.

Trixie came up to him with an unimpressed look "Well I guess we can go through over there anyways."

She trio walked off to the trail and completely ignored all the warning signs. Tails was getting a bit worried but Snails and Trixie were just fine.

"Wouldn't it be a wonderful idea if we went back" Looking back and forth between the main trail and the two ponies. Trixie sighed and replied "Stop whining!You whine more then..." Snails interrupted responding "than bread and cheese?" Trixie face hoofed and looked at Snails "That's not the joke,it goes like this would you..." Trixie was interrupted again by Tails "It's more of a complaint since we could possibly die or maybe just a friendly suggestion?" Trixie sighed and whispered in his ear. Tails immediately stopped talking and followed Trixie. Snails was curious about what she said so he asked and she answered "I just told him that we'll make out behind a tree or something" Snails was surprised. "Not really,I lied. I would never touch that colt's lips. I have my eyes set on something else.

"Who?" asked both ponies is unison. Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes "That's a story for another day..."

They made it down to a field of poison jokes and they had to be careful not to touch it directly. Tails stayed behind Trixie with a plastic bag while Trixie levitated the poison jokes into it leaving a path behind her for Tails. Tails felt something rub his leg and he was immediately worried about being sick with the poising jokes and dropped the bag and looked at his hoof.  
>"It touched me!"<p>

Trixie laughed and looked behind her and she was holding back a laugh. Snails was laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Tails or more like..."

"FeTail?" interrupted Snails. Trixie giggled and looked at Snails.

"That could work too!"

Tails was hearing his own voice and he had a high pitched filly voice and covered his mouth with his hooves in embarrassment. Trixie looked at the thrown bag full odd poison jokes and was a bit curious and picked up one with her hoof and crushed it to speed up the process. Trixie expected something to happen but nothing. She looked and sounded normal,maybe it was her magic?She made a few magic tricks but they all ended with a farting noise. Each explosion,puff of smoke and each spotlight had a farting noise. Trixie thought that would be hilarious at the show so she wouldn't use the remedy after the trip. Snails wanted to try too and decided to sniff the flowers and it had no effect on him. This made Tails and Trixie roll on the ground laughing.

Twilight looked confused and asked "How is that possible?It always makes jokes according to the books!"

Trixie laughed "I guess he was enough of a joke!"

"Let's go guys!This is enough!"The trio were giggling all along the way not looking where they were until they came upon a murky brown swamp. Tails sighed "Well I guess were lost..." Trixie looked at the swamp and saw a path of rock in the fog ahead of them. "Well just follow the gray rock road!" she grinned and jumped on the rocks jumping from one rock to the other. She looked back and noticed that Snails and Tails were gone. Trixie was a little worried that something might've happened to them. Trixie yelled for them but only heard the sounds of her echos. "Those two idiots left me...There going to pay..." she kept jumping from rock to rock until reaching a bared waste land. She jumped and landed on the squishy land. She was a little curious why the ground seemed to be moving up and down. Trixie smashed her hoof on the ground to see what happens and heard a huge roar. Trixie looked up and realized that she was sitting on the legendary lake monster. Trixie had no where to run and was running in circles thinking on what to do until she fell on one of the monster's scales. She looked at the shining scale and thought "A conductor..." she got back on her feet and nearly dodged a a fireball. She looked at the monster and threw the scale in the screaming "The great!".She started charging her horn "The Powerful" a thunder bolt came down and hit the scale and the electricity spread throughout the other scales of the monster and the electricity spread through the water killing the huge monsters. "Trixie"

Octavia coughed "Then how did Snips and Snails see you?" Trixie laughed "Turns out Snail and Tails looked for Snips for help!"

Twilight was amazed "So a thunderbolt only works with a conductor?" Trixie nodded "That's why back in Ponyville by weather controlling powers didn't work on Ursa Minor.

"How did you even learn how to control weather?Celestia never let me learn that type of magic."

"Hey uh...Twilight now that you mention Celestia I was wondering...me Octavia need to get to Canterlot."

"Are you going to the Gala?"

"Not really..."

"She wants to train under Princess Luna and get revenge on you for what you did by having a battle to the death and by killing the rest of your pals..." Octavia said all in a very extensive cough.

Twilight was a little concern since she was next to Trixie.

"Well it's not that simple,you have to pass an entrance exam and show them your history of achievements..."

Trixie laughed "I have many achievements!"

Twilight laughed "Like what?"

Trixie grinned "I'm a major in dark magic!"

Twilight dropped her coffee "Dark magic?"

Trixie laughed "Just kidding! I have a major in acting and magic!"

"Dark magic is no laughing matter Trixie!Ponies die because of that!"

Octavia laughed "Trixie murdering ponies wouldn't surprise me!"

Trixie laughed"Of course!Hey that reminds me,Twilight how and why did you come?"

"Celestia's guards brought me here,I sent Celestia a letter about what Snips told me and I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

Trixie smiled "That's so kind!"

"So how's life?"

"Well uh..."

"It's going extremely horrible,she was left in the desert after a train accident nearly killing me and her,she nursed me back to health and I brought her here. She's now forced to live with her old friend Tails who was the latest in hits of dreaded murderer. She's slowly going insane in wanting revenge on you that she actually has dreams that either involve her killing you or you killing her. She also has the impossible dream to become Luna's student and that will never happen in my opinion. Yes,her life is extremely horrible..."

Twilight tried to lighten the situation but just ended up making an awkward laugh. Octavia sipped her coffee looking at the two.

"But listen,if it weren't for you throwing her out of Ponyville I would be dead due to blood loss. Her stupid cape saved my life so I must thank you for that!"

Twilight kept smiling awkwardly acting while Trixie just wanted to smack Octavia and make her shut up.

"So,uh can I check your head to see if it's a serious injury because I've read books about that!"

"No need to worry,I'm a psychiatrist. I know all about head traumas."

Twilight laughed "I should check it I'm a professional!"

Octavia made an annoyed laugh "I am a professional!"

Twilight started unwrapping the straps around her head "I insist..."

"DON'T YOU DARE BUKING TOUCH ME!"

"I'm sorry,let me wrap it..."

"YOU BUCKING FILLYFOOLER!"

Twilight made a squeaking noise and backed away scared. Trixie laughed "I think you literally did hit a nerve!"

"What the?Do I have...TWILIGHT I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU!...yep..."

"I'm sorry,I'm really sorry!It's was an accident!"

Octavia rapped the straps on with a worried face. "But the grand gala,I can't go like,I'M GONNA BUCKING KILL YOU TWILIGHT, this."

Trixie was still chuckling "Why is it always about Twilight,is it some truth tourettes?"

Octavia shook her head "I doubt TRIXIE YOU'RE SO RETARTED well I was wrong because that's the truest fact I heard all day"

Trixie laughed even more "So you ARE going to rape Twilight!Twilight,she's climbing through your windows,snatching your ponies up so you better hide your fillies and hide your stallion!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT" Octavia didn't cover her mouth this time so she didn't care what she said to Trixie.

Twilight was getting worried and concerned "Octavia don't you want to go to bed now?I'll go to Braeburn's for some herbs and medicine."

Trixie jumped towards Twilight "BUT MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TELL HIM YOU'RE WITH ME!"

"Why?"

"She caught him and MIDGET FOOT BUCKING KISSING behind the bar,she even has video of it..."

Trixie was furious at Octavia "I can tell that wasn't your tourettes speaking!"

* * *

>"Could I ummm... I see the video because you're not a very trust-able source..."<p><p>

"Well that has to be the worst thing I've ever seen and BELIVE me I have had the worst childhood ever. So when are you going to erase it?"

"Erase it?"

"You can't keep this here!If AppleJack knew about this it would break her heart!"

Octavia rolled her eyes "That's the point,geez Twilight for a bookworm you sure are RETARTED!"

"I'll erase it if you take me to Canterlot!"

"But all your friends are coming in a week!"

"Twilight,I'm trying to complete my..."

"2 Weeks" Octavia interrupted

"…. long dream so can you please do this for me so I can gain my reputation back!"

"So you're using the tape as blackmail?"

Trixie shrugged "Pretty much..."

* * *

>"Tomorrow we'll go to Canterlot,okay?I need my shut eye!"<p><p>

Octavia was sitting in her chair watching Trixie hang from her window.

"Oh COME ON!Open it!It's not like I'm doing something illegal!"

Octavia pointed at the knife "You have a knife and it's 3 in the morning,do the math..."

"I wanted to cook!"

"YOU BELONG IN THE KITCHEN FILLY,I doubt it..."

"Well don't call the police!"

"Give one good reason I shouldn't call the police on a murderer..."

"I...ummm...I'll uh...I saved your life!"

"Doesn't count..."

"I'll use photoshop?"

"Nope..."

"OH COME ON!"

"I'll do it in one condition..."

"What?"

"RAPE TWILIGHT,I need you to follow Blue Jazz and see what he does around 3:30,bring me some recordings by tomorrow..."

Trixie was confused "I have two questions,why did you want me to rape Twilight and why do you want recordings of Blue Jazz?"

"One,you two look like fillyfoolers and you would probobly enjoy it and two I'm getting worried that Blue Jazz is gambling again..."

"Will do!Now let me go..."

* * *

>Octavia sighed "Better do it..." and let Trixie in. Octavia led Trixie out of the door. Just before Octavia shut the door on Trixie asked "Can I just slit her throat once?"<p><p>

Trixie looked at her clock,not wanting to get up. She was doing her morning routine"7 A.M gotta wake up,gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs,gotta have a bowl gotta have cereal!",singing Friday and brushing her mane to perfection. She marked her calendar crossing off another day. She was mostly waiting for Snips and Snails arrival. She sat down and got her cereal,nearly falling asleep. She was slowly scooping the cereal in her mouth until she jumped and looked up at the clock and remembered the events of last night.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Canterlot,okay?I need my shut eye!"

"RAPE TWILIGHT"

Trixie hesitated for a second and said to herself "What was the rest of the sentence?"

"You two look like fillyfoolers and you would probably enjoy it!"

Trixie chewed her cereal carefully trying to think hard enough to remember.

"Will do!Now let me go..."

"Can I just slit her throat once?"

Trixie was chocking on her cereal at this point.

"Did I agree to buck Twilight and then slit her throat?Was I drugged last night?Did the coffee have some drugs?I saw that in a game once...but it was about aliens...was I probed...I heard aliens probed you in your flank...did Twilight probe me?Her cutie mark is a star after all,I bet she did probe my flank so I would buck her. How would she do that?Did she stick something up my Flank?I BET SHE ENJOYED IT!THAT FILLYFOOLER or alien or something. But little does she know,I'm a detective!Not a legal detective but I play RPGs so close enough!Oh and oh yeah she's taking me to Canterlot...or her ALIEN SPACESHIP"

Trixie looked at the reflection from her spoon and saw the bags under her eyes "or maybe I'm going insane and I'm sleep deprived." The doorbell rang and Trixie walked to the door nearly crashing into each wall on the way until she finally opened the door. It was Twilight and the Chariot was behind her.

"Trixie are you okay?"

Twilight looked down at Trixie sleeping.

* * *

>"I'll pack your stuff then..."<p><p>

Trixie woke up on a Chariot flying to Canterlot screaming "Don't rape me!"

Twilight and her rainbow colored friend gave her an awkward look. The Rainbow filly shook her hoof "The name's Rainbow Dash!Sorry I didn't make an awesome introduction but I really hate show offs!"Trixie pulled her hoof away in disgust "The rape dream WAS real!There's a fillyfooler right here!"

Twilight walked up to Trixie trying to calm her down "Don't worry I packed all your stuff and were going to Canterlot!And please don't use that word around Rainbow Dash,she doesn't know what it means."

"But the Rainbow mane,the voice,the tomboyish look,the..."

"I was kind of surprised too until AppleJack told me but some ponies thought she was in the closet too but she never lies!"

"oh...WAIT I'M ON A CHARIOT TO CANTERLOT!"

* * *

>Trixie looked over the edge of the chariot to see them flying over 50 feet above ground. She sat back and took a deep relaxing breath "Well when will we get there?"<p><p>

Trixie was in awe as the gates open and she entered. She was dress in her wizard costume,ready as ever for training. Trixie was dropped off with her suitcase as Twilight and Rainbow Dash went off to get some materials from Canterlot. Trixie walked up to the two white guards "Hello,gentlecolts!I,the great and powerful Trixie wish to see Princess Luna!"

"What is your business here?"

"I am here to train under the powerful Luna."

"Princess Luna is in her studies and wishes not to be disturbed"

"May I ask,where's her study?"

"Her studies are at the top of the castle,miss."

"How would somepony get up there?"

"You would have to go through us and then the stairs and take left."

"Is that so?"

Trixie turned around and grabbed her suit case.

* * *

>"I bid you a..."<p><p>

The two guards chased Trixie to the balcony 2 floors over the studies. Trixie was breathing heavily as the guards walked towards. Trixie was cornered and had no where to run.

"Oh come on guys!The suitcase didn't hurt,you both have helmets!"

"That is a federal offense miss"

Trixie looked down the balcony to see a 13 floor distance to the ground.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!OR I'LL JUMP!"

"You won't jump"

"OH YES I WILL!I'M INSANE!"

"Miss calm down,you don't have to jump."

Trixie put her 2 legs on the ledge of the balcony "Two more and I'll be flying to my death..."

"Miss,please stop..."

"Oops..."

The guards watched her walk off the ledge falling to her death. They lowered their heads in despair and walked down to Celestia's to deliver the bad news. Trixie was gliding down the side with her cape and landed on the 15th floor,the studies. She opened the window and jumped out. No one was there,just a pile of books. She decided to yell out "Princess Luna!" and Luna popped her head out of the pile of books.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Trixie!"

"Ummmm...how and why are you here?"

"I jumped from the top and landed here!I'm here to ask you if you could help me advance in my magic!"

"Me? As a teacher?Are you sure you're not looking for my sis?"

"No,I'm looking for Luna A.K.A you!"

"Why me?"

"We both have moon shape cutie mark!"

Luna examined Trixie's cutie mark and was surprised. She did have a moon shape cutie mark,much like hers.

"Okay I will teach but under two conditions!"

"What?"

"First you must show me what you can do!"

"Okay,but I need something metallic..."

"Why?"

"Oh this umm...what is it?"

"It's an abacus"

Trixie launched it with her horn in the clouds.

"My abacus!"

"3"

"You can only launch things?"

"2"

"I loved that abacus too!"

"1"

"Why are you counting?"

"0"

Trixie launched a ray of lightning into the sky causing the whole sky to turn Grey and start raining. Huge thunderbolts started falling from the sky.

"Have something to burn?"

"I have this..."Trixie grabbed the bag of popcorn and threw it outside.

"...and you took it..."

Trixie hit the popcorn and made the storm stop completely in 10 seconds flat.

Trixie turned around and grinned at Luna

"So,will ya teach me?"

"Well I lost my abacus and my popcorn but what the heck,I'll teach ya!But first...Guards!"

Trixie gulped and hid behind the bookcase.

"Yes Majesty?"

"Escort Trixie to my chambers!"

* * *

>Trixie got out from behind the book case and was relived to hear that she wasn't going to get banished. She walked up to the guards and grinned and raised her eyebrow as if saying "U Mad,bro?"<p><p>

Trixie was escorted to Luna's chamber and it was beautiful. It was space themed,glowing stars on the wall,a perfect view of the moon,a telescope and a model of the universe. The guards gave Trixie her suitcase and left her alone to wait. They said Luna would be here in a few so she could advantage of this time by examining all the books and papers. They're were old newspaper on the desk and a pair of scissor and markers. The news paper was Equestria Daily and the front page was an article on Nightmare Moon but it was written over 2 months ago. Parts of the article were cut up like "Night" "Moon" "Stars" "1000 years".Trixie heard the door slam open and Luna galloped in.

"Hello there my FAITHFUL STUDENT! I never thought I would ever say those words!"

She walked up to the counter and knocked everything down off the counter.

"Let's get down to some teaching!"

Trixie sat down in front and took a paper and a pencil.

"So,umm...what do you want to know?I'm kind of knew at this teaching thing but my big sis says it'll be good for my self esteem..."

"Can we learn some spells on how to teleport,far distances?"

"How far can you teleport?"

"My personal record is 15 feet"

"Okay,let's teach ya!"

Trixie raised her hoof

"Why are you raising your hoof?"

"Don't you do that in school?"

"But your my only student so yeah...you don't have what's your question?"

"Why don't you and Celestia teleport everywhere?"

"Well,teleporting does take a lot of energy."

Luna walked to the chalkboard and levitated the chalk and started drawing diagrams.

* * *

>"This symbol means energy and this is the formula for how much energy it takes per you can see you must focus all your..."<p><p>

It was Trixie's first test,teleport 30 gulped and imagine the worst possible situation,her molecules would be told her not to worry about that but Trixie didn't listen.  
>"Okay Trixie,you got this...all you have to do is think and focus my magic on my body..."<p>

After 30 seconds of charging her magic she gave up.

"I can't do it!"

"Well how do you usually teleport?"

"With a smoke bomb!"

"Smoke bomb?"

"It's a bomb..."

"With smoke I'm guessing. I'm not stupid but I never..."

Trixie got out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground and disappeared

"Trixie?Trixie!"

The door slammed open and a fan fare was heard.

"I,the great and powerful Trixie,have arrive!"

Luna jumped and looked at Trixie confused "Where did that music come from?"

"I have teleported Twice!Once to the dining hall and back here!"

"Really?Are you sure your not..."

Trixie pulled out a nag of popcorn and gave it to Luna.

"Here,sorry about the last one but it wasn't outside. Must've been the wind or something."

"How did you get it so quick?"  
>"I ordered it a half an hour ago while the guards were chasing me."<p>

Luna giggled "Well I guess we need better security!"

'So,what's the next lesson?"

"We could..." an alarm clock rang an Luna ran galloping outside,leaving Trixie sitting there with a perplexed face.

"Where did she go?" Trixie looked at the clock and examined the time. It was 9:00,it was time for Luna to raise the moon. Trixie decided to run after her to see hoe she raises the moon. Trixie ran up the stairs as Luna ran sweating nervously. The reached the last floor that was a giant observatory,Trixie hid behind a chart watching Luna raise the moon. Luna stood in a firm stance and pointed her horn into the sky. She giant ray of light lit up all of the room,nearly blinding Trixie. After a few seconds Luna stopped and the moon was in motion. Luna was breathing heavily,nearly fainting. Trixie galloped up to her worried if she was okay.

"Do you want water?"

Luna nodded and fainted. Trixie stood back in fear.

"I could poke her with a stick but I see none here so,water it is!"

Trixie threw a smoke bomb at the ground and teleported to the kitchen on the 3rd floor. She teleported 40 feet down and 10 feet right so that would mean...102 energy so that would mean,if each normal unicorn only carries 100 magic points.

* * *

>"Oh sh-"<p><p>

"We are arriving to Ponyville!Finally..." Trixie took a drink of her soda as she drove the cart with her magic. "Guys,you know the drill go out there and announce my arrival to all of Ponyville!"

* * *

>Snips and Snails nodded and jumped off the cart without hesitation. Trixie prepared everything for the big opening. Over the years she added a few modification to the cart,all to make a perfect if not awesome act. She decided the center of the town was perfect and she would wait until a crowd formed. In a matter of seconds the crowd of ponies grew and grew. Trixie looked outside and grinned "I wonder what interesting ponies shall challenge me,the great and powerful Trixie!" From the front of the crowd was Snips and Snails giving her the hoofs up that it was time. At the press of a button her whole show unwrapped in the center of the crowd as Snips and Snails introduced her.<p><p>

Trixie woke up in a bed rubbing her head and looked around. She was in a library and the fireplace was lit,she wondered if she was alone so she got up and yelled "Is anyone there?".In an instant Luna galloped up to her with a huge smile. "Are you alright my FAITHFUL student,I love saying that!" Trixie frowned and gave Luna a disappointed look. "Oh yes,your magic level was very low after the moon rising. I told you,do the equation first before you teleport..." Luna tried getting firm with Trixie by telling her the mistake she made but couldn't get mad with a poor shivering pony. "Oh,who cares!You did it for me and I'm very happy for that. My big sis was right,this is raising my self esteem. Knowing you would go as such a long length just to get me water makes me feel a whole lot better." Luna smiled and tried lightning up the situation but remembered "You're probably wondering where you are,but don't worry,you're in Celestia's students old home." The bell rang and Luna walked to the door and opened it. It was Twilight and Rainbow Dash carrying a bag of potions and elixir.

"Hey Trixie!We brought you some herbs!Our friend,Zecora gave it to us for said it would restore your magic level"

Rainbow Dash interrupted "You can't BELIEVE what we had to through to get these but with my amazing flying skill I saved Twi and got the Elixir all in 10 seconds flat."

"How long was I out?If you guys just got the medicine than that would mean..."

"You were out for about 3 hours. It's midnight"

Twilight handed the bag of potions to Trixie and sat down next to her in hopes of starting a friendly conversation.

"Do you like the place?I left it clean and ready if any other pony needed it..."

"I must admit,it is pretty clean."

Trixie looked at the vast collection of books and book cases.

"I bet you stayed here and studied your magic all day,huh?"

Twilight chuckled and looked out the window.

"Actually,I did. I never went out and I mostly stayed here and studied."

"So,you must be a pro at magic."

"Nah, I still have..."

Rainbow Dash jumped in to the conversation and talked for Twilight "She meant to say that she's a major magic pro!She even defeated NightMare Moon!"

Luna twitched a little and wanted to immediately change the topic.

"So uh yeah!I'm teaching Trixie now so she can improve in the wonderful world of magic and trust me she has potential!"

Trixie whispered to Rainbow Dash "Don't mention anything about the Nightmare moon incident,it drives her nuts."

Twilight chuckled again " guess I have a run for my money!Trixie I'm very glad you chose this path and your enriching your life to the fullest!"

Trixie smiled at Twilight and gave her a hug "Thanks twilight!You're the best,I'm sorry for all the times I called you stupid ugly and the time I even tried to murder you!" Twilight patted her on the head with an awkward grin "It's okay Trixie I forgive you...just try harder not to murder me next time,kay?

Chapter 8

The moon shines less then the sun


	8. The moon shines less then the sun

Luna sighed as she was moving the beads in her abacus with a huge stack of papers beside her. She was mumbling ideas to herself what would work and wouldn't. She had a few books opened about history beside her but mostly focused on how to improve pony economy and helping the space program. She constantly took notes about how to improve it on one sheet.

"Ha,what if I lowered this and..." Luna mumbled to herself only to be interrupted by Celestia tapping her on the shoulder. "So this is what you do when you try to stay up all day?"

Luna sighed and looked up at Celestia "What do you do all night then?"

"I sleep..." Celestia chuckled and sat down next to Luna. "Listen,I understand if you were to stay up all day to go communicate with other ponies and work at night but you're just working in the day and working in the night."

"And?"

"That isn't healthy...you need some pony interactions. I go out to watch ponies perform in shows,I visit town's in crisis and I teach. You should do the same...why don't you come with me this afternoon to Fillydelphia,huh?It'll be fun and you won't be working."

Luna sighed and looked back at her abacus "I just don't like being in public...after what I did..."

Celestia put her hoof on Luna's shoulder "What Nightmare moon did...not you..." Luna knocked Celestia's hand off her shoulder and started working with her abacus again.

"Please don't say that around me...it makes me feel..."

Celestia got up and shook her head in disappointment. "Sister,you must learn how to forget the past and think about the future."

"Oh but I am,I'm helping Equestria's future!" Luna said defensively

* * *

>Celestia sighed and left the room saying "I meant your future..."<p><p>

"So how do you raise it?" Luna said.

"Easy all you have to do is focus..." Celestia said.

The two young Alicorns were standing on top of a mountain. Celestia was teaching Luna how to raise the moon.

"It's not working!"

"Calm down,It takes time..."

"But I don't have TIME,the moon has to be up in 15 minutes..."

Celestia rubbed Luna's head "Don't worry,I can raise it"

"Then why do I need to learn?"

* * *

>"Every pony needs a break sometimes,right?"<p><p>

"OH COME ON!" Luna frowned with arms crossed.

"You can't just stay in your studies for the rest of your life!"

"COME ON!Let me just finish my history book?"

"I'm doing this for your own good..."

Luna huffed "You say that about everything you do..."

Celestia was dragging Luna outside "Because it's the truth."

"Can you at least say where were going?"

"Were going to see a play by 3rd graders."

"That's stupid,I could use that time for my studies..."

Celestia sighed and dragged Luna on the chariot.

"You'll enjoy it!"

"No I won't!"

Celestia chuckled "Those poor 3rd graders,will be sad that you hated the show..."

Luna sighed "Fine I'll go...but can I bring my abacus?"

Celestia raised her eyebrow in suspicion "Will you do work with it?"

"No,I just like having it around..."

"May I ask why?"

"No"

Celestia chuckled "Fine.."

Luna took the abacus out of her hair and smiled "Thanks!"

* * *

>"You really are attached to that abacus!" Celestia looked in amazment<p><p>

Luna came back whining and bored.

"That was soooooooooo boring..."

Celestia laughed "It wasn't that bad!I found it enjoyable!"

"It was horrible..." Luna mumbled

Celestia laughed again "Well was it better than your studies?"

"Yes!"

Celestia smiled "Really!"

"No..."

"Well,would you join me and my subjects in a dinner after I comeback from Fillydelphia?"

Luna's stomach growled "I will!"

"Also one more thing..."

"What?"

"You still can't go to your studies while I'm away..."

Luna frowned and looked from the edge of the chariot "What's there to do?"

"Find some friends!Rulers must stay connected to their subjects!"

"I've never seen you with friends..."

* * *

>"Exactly,you never go to my dinners..."<p><p>

"Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored..."

Luna was hanging from her bed upside down thinking on what to do.

* * *

>"You know what!I'm going to prove Celestia wrong and prove to her I can connect with our subjects!<p><p>

* * *

>Luna grabbed her abacus and started doing a mathematical equation on how much she would have to go horizontally and vertically to reach her destination,her a few calculations she would teleport right in!Luna grabbed her abacus and stood in a firm stance and focused on her calculations. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in her studies,but the gust of wind she made tipped over all her papers. Luna gasped and jumped in to find her recent paper with economic solutions. After 5 minutes of searching she started hearing guards on the second floor,she's been compromised!She started panicking and had to stay calm. She started talking to herself about being sent to the moon for disobeying her sister again. Then she heard a filly yelling her name she calmed down and got out of the pile but it wasn't a guard,it was a wizard.<p><p>

"Well let me go ask my big sis!"

* * *

>Luna left the room and started dancing and yelling "Yes,yes,yes,yes" She was in luck since no one was in the hall at the moment. After 7 minutes of celebrating she put on her serious face and walked in like a professional.<p><p>

Luna ran downstairs to the dinner table to look as innocent as possible and smiling nervously. Celestia smiled and looked at Luna "So you could come!".Luna nodded slowly "Yep!" she shouted. Celestia grinned "Did you sneak into your studies?"

Luna was sweating heavily "Nope,not at all!"

Celestia sipped her tea "Then what's bothering you?"

Luna eye started twitching and she started laughing hysterically "Celestia you big goof,always accusing me of doing something,HAHA. Ooh,you didn't introduce me to your friends!"

Celestia sighed "Are you really this nervous about seeing other ponies?"

"Nope!HAHA NOT AT ALL!"

"Well okay then,you know these two already,Rainbow Dash and Twilight sparkle. Rainbow Dash coughed to interrupt Celestia, "Yep,sorry about the whole Nightmare moon situation but I hope were cool now..." Luna smiled a twitched again biting her lip and shaking heavily "We are indeed cool!"

Celestia continued "This is Moondancer and this is Sundance!" Luna laughed heavily again but more maniacally "Then let the feasting begin!" Luna tried levitating her spoon but she kept making it drop as she was shaking heavily. The whole table was full of awkward stares all looking at Luna. Twilight was slowly chewing choosing between calming down Luna or to talk to her idle.

"So ummm,Celestia,I've been studying up on some forgotten topics in mythology!Some ponies back then believed that..." Twilight was interrupted by the door slamming. Luna left the room running.

"MUST...CHECK...ON...TRIXIE!"

* * *

>She left Trixie in Twilight's old house hoping no one would notice. She was lucky they were serving the food when Trixie fainted. She trotted up the stairs and slowly opened and closed the door. She got out her spare abacus "Abby" and sat down next to Trixie and started making a mathematical equation based off observations of Trixie's conditions and known facts. After a few calculations she had about less than 30 minutes. She couldn't calm down in 30 minutes,she started running around in circles panicking until she tripped. "Ouch..."<p><p>

* * *

>Luna and Celestia weren't very closed when they were young. The only time they both communicated was when one of them was about to fall asleep and the other just woke up so they weren't very awake at the time. But some days they would stay up all night or all day. One of their favorite place to visit was the Sunny Dale pond. They would stay there and throw rocks,chatting and having competitions on who could throw the farthest. At the age of 163 there parents died so the only thing they both had was each other. They had to rule a kingdom they just gotten in unison,Luna hated the idea but Celestia loved it. She wanted to be just like mom and dad,ruling there kingdom with balance. Celestia got married with a colt named Alimard the 2nd but later died of age. Celestia never loved again after that but Luna never did find a husband to rule with her. She knew Celestia would die one day and she had to rule the kingdom by herself.<p><p>

"What the..." Luna saw Twilight's face and immediately got up and hid.

"Princess Luna,may I ask why Trixie is unconscious on the bed?"

"SHE OVERUSED HER MAGIC LEVEL!" Luna screamed panicking in fear.

She got her knees and started begging Twilight "Please don't tell her,PLEASE,SHE'LL SEND ME TO THE MOON AGAIN!"

Twilight backed away "She won't send you to the moon..."

Rainbow Dash coughed "Well,nearly killing a pony is a pretty huge crime and what Luna already..."

Twilight sighed "Please be quiet Dash..."

* * *

>Then a sudden moaning came from the bed. It was Trixie waking up...<p><p>

Chapter 9

Life is like a box of bon-bons


End file.
